


Sprinkles

by Speikobrarote



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Electroplay, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Some Fluff, Very happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speikobrarote/pseuds/Speikobrarote
Summary: Combining Megavolts inventions from Twitching Channels and Inherit the Wimp leads to an interesting and especially electrifying kind of playtime!
Relationships: Megavolt/Quackerjack (Disney)
Kudos: 20





	1. Once upon a time there was a rat with an idea...

**Author's Note:**

> Quick reminder: Megavolt invented the Electrolyzer and turned himself into a living form of energy, which gave him the ability to merge with any kind of current.  
> Later he found a way, to extract the nerves energy from people and stored them for later use. Seriously tho, watch those episodes! S1Ep.42, S3Ep.2 
> 
> Some parts were inspired by conversations and shared ideas with violetvenom on tumblr!

„Soooooo... Let me get this straight: You want to put your entire body INSIDE of me?! Like literally all of you!?“ Quackerjack shrieked at the rat next to him, not bothering to hide the unsettled pitch in his voice. It sounded like his mate had entirely lost it for good this time. The moment Megavolt had invited him for some _extra special quality playtime_ and some chocolate pudding afterwards, he was more than eager to come right over and even more eager, to jump on the bed and remove his top without asking, what his favorite playmate had prepared for them.  
  
„If you want to put it that way, then yes! I want to be entirely, fully inside of you. All of me. Every tiny, little atom!“ The energetic villain replied eagerly, ignoring the uneasy look the other gave him. „It will be amazing!“ he continued, raised his arms up and grinned like the mad genius he was. While Megs was more than just excited to get his idea into motion, his feathered friend seemed to feel less entertained by the thought.  
  
„This might sound off coming from me but bear with me here ok?“ The toy enthusiast took in a deep breath and got up real close to the others nose. „HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR FRIGGIN MIND?!“ He yelled at the rodents unprepared face, which made the furry villain squeak with surprise and topple over on the bed because he didn't expect the other to be that vocal about his opinion.  
  
„If that's a trick question, I'll say, Yes, but I don't see the correlation here.“ Megavolt retorted, while he quickly found his posture back and grinned widely. „What could possibly go wrong? I'm a professional!“ The rat had an idea and he wanted to act it out, before the next idea would draw his attention away again. Time was precious, even if they had alot of it.  
  
„Oh I don't know! You could overcharge my whole system and turn my body into mush! Or worse, you could fry my poor little brain and leave me a drooling piece of meat! I don't want to end up like one of those whiffle boy players!“ was the rather defensive reply he received from his bed-ducky.

„Seriously? I know what I'm doing! I did it already, well kinda did... it was with a... toaster... Anyway! This will be fun!“ The confident rodent got on all fours, while his tail wiggled behind him in anticipation for what was to come as soon as he managed to convince his 'prey'.  
  
„I'm sure you did. I bet your toaster had a graaaaand time! How exactly does this work? I can't even imagine what it could feel like.“ Quackerjack crossed his arms and legs simultaneously and tried his best to not look the slightest bit intrigued. However, his eyes quickly took notice of the frantic movements behind his friend and grinned at the sight. He knew far to well what it meant, when the rats tail went into a wiggle frenzy.

„I think I smell a little bit of cu-ri-osi-ty!“ Megavolt obviously saw the grin on his ducks face, which made him smile deviously in return. The many times the crazy jester had gotten what he wanted were plenty, even tho the rodent wasn't always 100% behind every plan, so it was only fair, if he finally cut him some slack and went along with his own little idea.  
  
„And I think you should clean your sinuses!“ the bird replied, letting his cheeky smile fade away like it had never been there in the first place, only to put up a beautiful, fake pout, just to test the others persistence a bit longer. Secondary he also turned away from the electrical villain and tried his best to underline his lack of interest. Seeing his charged pal fight for his passion, was quite entertaining. Also he couldn't deny, that he got more and more curious about the whole idea, the more the rat tried. It was a vicious cycle and for once he was sure, he would go down without much of a fight. At the end of the day, Quackerjack loved the feeling of electricity rushing through him. In none deadly amounts of course.  
  
„Quacky, it will be fine. I even dare to say, you will enjoy it more than I do! Or let's say, twice as much!“ Megavolt said, while crawling to the other side of the duck so he could still look into his buddies face. He was far from giving up, but he finally sat down on his butt and grabbed his own tail with both hands, so it would stop moving around without his permission.  
  
„It does sound dangerous and you know me, I'm all for dangerous ideas. Maybe I'm not solely worried about myself here. What if you can't get out again? What if we stay stuck together?“ The thought of never hugging, seeing or doing anything fun with his Sparky again, was horrible and his mood shifted once more, like it already had way too often in the past ten minutes.  
  
„You mean like that one time we used warm caramel as... mmmhhmmhh?“ With a feathery finger placed onto his lips, the rat got interrupted before he could relive that past event.  
  
„I'm SURE this would be insignificantly worse. I can't believe I just said that but warm water for 2 days doesn't compare, when it comes to being in the same body.“ Lowering his finger from the electrical rodents mouth, the bird sighed but also couldn't help but grin at that stupid idea from back then. Luckily, they had laughed afterwards but the procedure to get cleaned up had been a horrible ordeal. Sadly Megavolt didn't seem to want to let go of that memory too quickly.  
  
„This is probably gonna be less painful than the panic shower we took while I was still fully charged!“ The rat said with another wide grin, showing most of his teeth in the process as if that memory really had been a fun experience after all. An almost frustrated groan left the ducks throat as he placed both hands onto the furry villains shoulders.  
  
„Probably!? Megs, please, if you want to sell this idea of yours, use more convincing words! Like 'this will feel like swimming in cheesecake' and not something close to 'my tail feathers might catch fire'!“ the duck demanded and let his hands slide down the still cloth-covered chest of his friend before he placed them on the bed again.  
  
„It won't hurt at all! Anyway, it's not like I'm currently charged. At least not much. Just enough to do...THIS!“ While he spoke, Megs raised one of his paws and suavely stroked through the birds chest fluff, sending a warm, prickly feeling into Quackerjacks body, which resulted in a happy sigh from the duck. To the jesters surprise the gentle, minimalistically static touch, didn't stop there cause the next thing he felt, were warm ratty lips on the tip of his beak, which lingered for awhile before he was free to exhale another set of very delighted sighs, while his own feathery tail couldn't stop wagging inside of his pants.  
  
„You're playing dirty Megs!“ the amused bird said and returned the gesture with a quick peck on the others nose. „You're lucky that I love you! Besides, I really don't wanna be a wet blanket. Cause those are zero fun and I don't tolerate zero fun in MY house!“ he continued, ignoring that this was Megavolts place after all but since they spend so much time here together, it was as much his home as it was the rodents. Quackerjack noticed the bright shine in the rats uneven eyes and couldn't help to grin back at the other idiot. Without a warning, he grabbed Megs by his fluffy cheeks and rubbed them a little. „Hnnnnnnhhh you know I can't say No to your cute, smoochable face!“  
  
„Ischh that a yeschh?“ the rodent replied while his face got squished without mercy.  
  
„It's a: If you don't want me to change my mind, you should smooch me some more.“ the insane bird said and let go of his buddies cheeks, so the other villain could proceed with whatever he had planned.  
  
„You know, we can stop anytime, if you feel weird or can't take it anymore?“ the rodent noted quietly, while he took the warm hands of his love into his own. The sudden serious tone in Megavolts voice hit all kinds of different spots inside the duck but he wasn't going to let that ruin the mood and simply put on the brightest smile he could muster.  
  
„Oh come on Megsie! Don't be such a downer and just kiss me already or do I have to beg again? That wasn't fun at all when you made me do that!“ He demanded kisses and made equivalent attempts, to get the others lips onto his own but his methods didn't seem to bear fruit as his friend still gave him that serious look, that didn't allow any funtime until he got his answer.  
  
„Quacky...“  
  
„Yes yes! Fine! Geeez. I will let you know. I'm not made out of candyfloss! What's the safeword this time? Do you even hear me when you're inside of me?“ the jester exclaimed and rolled his eyes at the persistent behaviour of his own personal electrical therapist. This finally seemed to be enough for the rodent, since he was greeted with a pleased smile.  
  
„It's Sprinkles and yes, I should hear what you hear and feel what you feel.“ Megs explained, even tho it was clear, he was not as sure as he wished he would be. He had never tried this with a living, breathing being before, which made this whole activity even more exciting. While his words made its way into the birds brain, he leaned forward and placed a few gentle kisses onto the feather covered collarbone.  
  
„But... I won't feel you at all?“ asked the rather disappointed sounding toymaker, which resulted in another interruption of the rats attempts to get them both in the mood. All Megs wanted, was to nibble on those feathers and feel them on his teeth but obviously he had to wait a little longer. It was time, to dip into the whole explain-how-it-all-started speech, that would hopefully answer everything or bore the duck to the point, he would just shut him up by pressing his beak onto his mouth.  
  
„What makes you think that!? Sure the fleshy part won't be there but our currents will merge and that's going to be a whole new world of pleasure! You know, I wish I came up with that sooner! The idea sparked into my thoughts, when I rediscovered one of my greatest inventions! You see, I managed to transfer the electrical charge from my nerves into other things by modifying the Electrolyzer! I almost forgot that thing existed but I recently found it behind my fridge! I was tempted to jump right into the electric circuit again since it felt so amperingly good, to be this close to all my little luminaries but then...“  
  
Megavolt finally paused for a second and focused on his more than desired playmate with delicious longing in his eyes. „I thought about you! Oh, I wish I could explain how it feels but soon I don't have to explain it! You WILL finally feel what I feel. I'm going to touch you from the inside. You will feel me under your skin, in your every cell and muscle! There has never been anything like this! I can't wait to try it out with you!“  
  
As Megs continued to elaborate, he clearly talked himself into an almost euphoric state and didn't even notice, that the skeptical expression of his feathery friend slowly vanished. Instead, it turned into a small pout, which was quickly replaced by sheer admiration. Even tho the jester only understood half of the things, his insane, furry mate said, he surely saw how excited and enthusiastic the rodent got and that self-reliant attitude alone, was a huge turn on for the crazy toymaker.  
  
„Ohohoho I DO remember one time, where I felt you for days in my every muscle. Ouchie... buuuut I do love it, when you get all worked up like this.“ Quackerjack whispered and bit into his bottom, beaky lip. The idea did sound interesting and totally sparked his interest, which wasn't a surprise, as he always enjoyed the things, Megavolt could do to him, without making actual physical contact. Still, he couldn't push away the bad thoughts that gnawed inside of the back of his mind. As much fun as the others abilities were, the more pain and destruction they could bring, if they got out of hand, which luckily rarely happened. Still, there wasn't much to lose in his eyes. He trusted him with his life.  
  
„Scared? You know I would never hurt you... unless you deserve it. Don't you trust me?“ asked the rat as he noticed the lowered head of his friend and tried his best, to put on a reassuring, damn charming smile. In his mind, nothing could go wrong. Not much at least. Quackerjack shook his head in response.  
  
„Nah, I trust you. You know I do. Maybe I'm just worried because, if you accidently kill me, you'll be the one alone with my dead body and the image of you crying over my corpse is a total mood killer.“ the avian replied with a cheeky grin and watched as the mental image spread throughout his partners brain. The way the rats shoulders suddenly dropped made it clear, that he didn't like that thought either. Luckily, a quick head shake turned that picture into dust and the rats hopeful smile returned on the spot.

„Look, I'm already all powered down. I have total control over every electron running through my body. I'm prepared. I promise I won't overdo it and I will be careful. I swear to Tesla, that I'm not gonna fry your brain or any other body part! All you need to do, is relax and let me take over.“ Megavolt said, stroking through his own, rather short but still partially fluffy hair tufts before he leaned forward again and resumed to place short kisses on the birds chest.  
  
„Take over? You mean, I shouldn't try to move or something?“ asked the curious duck as he raised his left hand and wiggled his white feathered fingers. Having no control over his body did sound quite the opposite of fun.  
  
„Of course you can move! What nonsense would that be if I told you not to move a muscle? I will make sure, you're muscles will be eager to move ehehe!“ the rodent giggled with glee and continued to smooch the ducks neck in an attempt, to get the mood into the right direction for hopefully the last time. To his luck, his test subject did move his head to the side a little, so he could immediately take advantage of the newfound playground.  
  
„If you make my tail wag, I will slap myself and hope it hurts you too!“ was the snappy retort of Quackerjack, who slowly started to enjoy the attention that was given to him. He let out a rather soft sigh, propped himself on his arms and leaned back a little, forcing the rodent to follow his motion.  
  
„Good. Then we know right away if I feel, what you feel.“ snickered the smooching villain and pulled away from his current victim, which resulted in a noticeable flop-sound, since the duck just let himself fall onto the bed. Megs stood up and started to undress since his clothes wouldn't be needed for what was to come. Naturally, his every move was attentively observed by the still mostly dressed bird. Quackerjack didn't bother taking his pants of yet and his jester cap would stay right where it was. For safety measures.  
  
Layer after layer of clothing was dropped to the floor, while the duck kept his eyes glued to his soon to be naked playmate. Stretching himself out on the bed, the jester made himself even more comfortable. He didn't stay in that position for long, before he rolled to the side and started to play with the red end of his cap, which made the little bell at its tip jingle with anticipation.  
  
„I'm not really impressed by your striptease skills Megsy! Next time, you should shake those scrawny hips a bit more!“ the duck teased, realised that the show was about to start soon and rolled onto his back again. Eagerly awaiting the rodents body on top of him.  
  
Megs placed both of his hands on his hip at the remark, before he crawled onto the bed and attacked his targets beak with his mouth. Kissing the jester was still the best way to shut him up in case of emergency and this was clearly some kind of emergency. A little bit surprised by the sudden amount of smooches, Jack closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth that the rat emitted.  
  
It didn't take long before their lips parted again and the rodent returned to his prior attempts to nibble on the birds neck. Said bird opened his eyes again and already started to get impatient. Obviously the affection he received was appreciated but he was promised a different kind of sensation and his playmate hadn't even started anything freaky.

„Are you in yet?“ the jester mocked with a mischievous grin and almost immediately faced the consequence. He inhaled sharply and let out a long „WAAAAAK!!“ as he felt the teeth of the rodent sink into the crook of his neck. Still, the pain was worth it and didn't even last for more than a second before he could feel the rats tongue brush over his bruised feathers again. Quackerjack knew he deserved it. Overall he didn't mind the pointy teeth of his ratty companion since Megavolt never intended to hurt him more than necessary.  
  
A quiet, contented moan left his beak as his love continued to caress his neck with little bites, kisses and licks. With the rodents mouth on his neck again, the duck quickly relaxed and let the other do most of the work. Closing his eyes, he surrendered to the others will for now and simply enjoyed this little foreplay but couldn't suppress the excitement that rose inside of him with each passing second.  
  
After another set of minutes, Quackerjack started to grin widely because he was sure, that Megavolt had entered a state of _infinite nibbling_ , which happened regularly with the rodent. Secretly he found that behaviour to be kind of cute but right now, he wanted something else than cute. He placed his arms around his friends upper body and pulled him down onto him, which earned him a tiny surprised squeak.  
  
„Sparky! I was promised body fusing shenanigans! Just get inside of me already!“ The impatient bird demanded but also laughed gleefully when he saw the expression his friend displayed for him.  
A suddenly rather flustered rat stared down at him and it took Megavolt a few blinks before he regained his previous 'I know what I'm doing' expression.  
  
„Close your eyes!“ the confident rodent ordered before he caught the somewhat prepared birdies lips with his own again. The electrical charged rodent kept his eyes open and waited a moment, until his feathery friend followed his orders.  
  
With another confident smile, Megs took in one last breath and incited every bit of electrical charge inside of him. It didn't take long until the entire body of him started to glow red and within a blink of an eye, his whole glowing silhouette sunk into the jester. The second he fully vanished, the other villains eyes shot open and a loud gasp escaped the ducks throat. An unnatural shiver ran through every fiber and muscle of his body, which made him grasp at the sheets below him. Luckily that feeling subsided almost immediately and he relaxed again. Jack slowly sat up and realised that the room was empty.  
  
His playmate wasn't with him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No ducks will be harmed in the making of this story.  
> No rats either.


	2. Once upon a time there was a jester with a rat inside of him...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the fun begin...

An eerie silence had set in, which only added to the jesters restlessness. The waves that kept crashing against the shore, were accompanied by the buzzing of Megavolts numerous lightbulbs scattered around the room but still, those sounds weren't enough to distract him from his own horrible thoughts. With every passing second, he could feel his heartbeat speed up. An unwanted numbness was growing inside of his chest and was about to take over his whole body.

  
„Megs?“ he asked and swallowed, which felt like a big lump was blocking his throat.  
  
Nothing.  
  
„Megsie??“ He kept listening for any sign or noise around him.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
„Seriously! I hope you're not messing with me, or I'll be REALLY upset!“ Quackerjack went quiet in hopes, he would finally receive a reply. On second thought, he couldn't even imagine, how he was supposed to hear the rat speak, while he was inside of him. His heart started to ache a little more. Something had gone wrong. The duck looked at his hands, clenched his fists and opened them again. He didn't feel different.  
  
„Sparky.“ he murmured and waited.  
  
No response.  
  
He still couldn't hear or feel anything. It didn't take long until a disgusting feeling of dread started to grow, adding to his current misery. Unsure what to do, he just laid back down and looked around once more as if he could spot the other villain anywhere if only he looked hard enough but obviously, Megavolt was gone. Holding back a set of tears, Quackerjack closed his eyes and covered them with his hands when a weird thought crossed his mind.  
  
„ _Okay, this feels nothing like my toaster at all._ “  
  
„MEGS!?“ Quackerjack pretty much screamed and buried his hands in his own headfeathers as he sat back up into a straight position. Waiting a moment, he tried to concentrate. He had heard the rats voice in his own thoughts for sure. He didn't just imagine that. To his relieve, he didn't have to wait long, before he heard Megavolts thoughts again.  
  
„It's so dark in here. I bet Quacky can't even hear me.“ The rodent thought within Jacks mind, which made the duck smile with relief. His friend was still with him!  
  
„I CAN hear you! Argh... wait... if you're talking to me in my head...“ the duck said and realized, that his partner wasn't capable of hearing him this way. He quickly closed his eyes and tried to think his question instead.  
  
„Can you hear me now Megs? I hope you can. If you can, think Bananacrumble!“ he thought and kept his eyes closed, incase that increased the connection between him and the rat in his brain.  
  
„Quacky! There you are. I thought I messed up real bad. Eh...Bananacrumble? Gee now I'm hungry.“ was the prompt reply and for a weird reason, the bird did agree, that the thought made him hungry too.  
  
„Well makes two of us! What did you mean with ' _It's dark_ '? Have you tried opening your eyes?“ Quackerjack asked and laid back down on the bed. His heartbeat finally slowed down and the prior panic was soon to be nothing but a bad memory.  
  
„No it's more like, I don't have eyes at the moment. No ears either. I need to find my way around you first.“ Megavolts thoughts felt weird inside the ducks head but at the moment, Jack was happy to be able to communicate with his mate in any kind of form.  
  
„Honestly, this hasn't been fun so far. I thought you vanished for good! My heart was playing bongos in my chest!“ the jester complained, crossed his arms and immediately felt dumb for doing so, since the other couldn't even see him at the moment. Everything about this situation was weird to him but maybe that would change soon, otherwise he could still tell Megs to get the hell out of his head. With Sprinkles.  
  
„Sorry. I swear I'll make it up to you but first, I want to be able to hear you. Thinking while you're thinking when I'm thinking is making me dizzy.“ Just as the thoughts of the rodent crossed the ducks mind, Quackerjack could feel a tingly sensation inside of his ear canals like one of his smaller feathers accidently had bent inside and tickled him.  
  
„So that's what you meant by 'take over' huh? It sure feels weird. Not bad but weird.“ Jack thought and gave out another sigh of pure relief, followed by a childlike giggle. „Oh Sparky, I miss your fluffy ass already!“ he said out loud and waited for a reply, which came instantly.  
  
„I heard that!“ Megavolt thought, not too bothered by what the duck had just said.  
  
„Oh, great! Just in time to hear me lament over you. You're still blind tho, right?“ The bird wasn't even sure how his friend was able to speak to him in the first place but as long as it worked, he was happy.  
  
„I will get to that in a second but first, let me try something ehehehe.“ Megavolt thought and worked his way through the others body.  
  
„Hearing you laugh in my head is kindaaaahhh mmhhhh!?“ Without giving the jester much time to reply, the electrical genius started to move his energy towards the ducks impressive beak. The sudden rush of electricity into the birds cells almost felt like if the rodent gave the sensitive sides of the birds bill a thorough massage. Quackerjack was caught off guard since he hadn't expected to feel anything that resembled an actual touch, without being touched at all. In response, he grabbed his beak and rubbed it a little before letting go again. „Megs, what the.. WHAT was that?!“  
  
„I guess you felt that?“ Megs thought and couldn't deny his own excitement. He knew far to well, that this was just the start of something intense. At least if his feathery friend was ok with going further.  
  
„Oh, what makes you think so?! That was... something.“ The bird was at a loss of words already. Huffing slightly, he rubbed the sides of his beak, even tho tingly feeling was long gone by now, he could still feel it.  
  
„Not bad huh?“ The way the thoughts of the intrusive rat sounded, Jack could tell, that Megs was already more than pleased with himself right now. His idea was a success, at least in the rodents favor.  
  
„For some reason, I can see, that you're grinning like a smug ass inside of me. I'm still not entirely convinced!“ the jester said and knowing damn well, that he was right as the furry villain kept giggling like a maniac inside his head.  
  
„I'm sure, I will find ways to change that.“ were the confident thoughts of the Minivolt inside the toymakers brain, who was gradually testing the waters of the others nervous system.  
  
„Less thinking more... whatever it is you're doing!“ Quackerjack said, took one of the bigger pillows behind him and fluffed it up real good, before he rested his head and upper body on it. This situation required high comfort and he surely was an expert in getting as comfortable as possible. Even tho he had hardly any control over the things that were going to happen, at least now he was prepared.  
  
„One sec. I need to spread out some more and I still can't see.“ Megavolt continued to get a fundamental understanding, of where his energy was supposed to go and from there, it was only a matter of time, until he found the visual nerves that connected the ducks brain with his eyes.

While the rodent took his sweet time to explore the birds body, Quackerjack was able to feel a warm sensation traveling below his skin. First, the sensation manifested behind his eyes, causing him to blink a few extra times before the warmth continued to spread through his every muscle. Sucking in some air, he noticed how the feeling subsided and with a little shiver, he sunk deeper into the sheets.  
  
„Oh! I can see a light and... huh? Wow, I thought, your beak would always block some of your vision but its actually not _that_ bad!“ The rodent declared happily, cause he was finally able to see. As soon as the thought left the rats system and had reached his buddies brain, the next thing Megavolt saw, was Jacks hand, coming at him with high speeds. Simply slapping himself against the forehead, resulted in an „Ow!“ from the jester and an „Ow.“ in his thoughts from Megs, which marked their experiment a success. Megavolt was able to feel, what his playmate was feeling. To some extend at least.  
  
„You deserved that! Now what?“ Quackerjack complaint, rubbing his forhead, he rose his left hand in front of his face and wiggled his fingers. „I feel that something is up. My skin is all tingly.“ He waited for a reply but to his distress, he didn't receive a word.  
  
„Megs? Don't you dare and get lost in there, ok!?“ he tried again and felt bad for hitting himself. Maybe he had slapped the rodent out of his brain? If that was even a thing that could happen. Luckily, the electrical charged rats thoughts returned quickly.  
  
„No no no no. I won't. I was just stretching out some more and now: Let the fun begin!“ Megs was pretty much rubbing his none existent hands inside the others mind, while he set his next plan in motion.  
  
„You know, the best part so far is hearing you as my inner voice. That's actually kinda fun and...WoOOahhh!“ The jester couldn't finish his sentence as his whole body suddenly arched upwards, his hands dug into the sheets and he pressed his head against the pillow, while an audible gasp escaped his throat. His nerves were on fire but in a totally good way but even tho it felt overwhelmingly amazing, he hadn't been ready for such an intense start and was more than relieved, when the feeling faded away and his every muscle was allowed to relax again.  
  
„Okay, okay, I might have been _a bit_ too excited there. Are you okay?“ was the actually worried sounding question that reached the birds thoughts. For Megs, this was as new of an experience as it was for the crazy toymaker and the last thing he wanted, was to cause real unrecoverable harm to the ducks muscles, nerves and most importantly his brain.  
  
„Ahh.... I'm ok. A warning would have been nice tho! If you want, you can keep doing that, but maybe a teeny-weeny, little-bitty less powerful?! It's been a while.“ Recovering quickly from the sudden charge that had run through his system, Jack was already grinning again. He did decide tho, that whatever was about to happen, wouldn't require him to keep his pants on and he truely didn't feel like ruining his good set of garments and underpants for this kind of act. Besides, his tail feathers deserved some fresh air from time to time. Fighting off his pants with his webbed feet, he quickly send his clothes flying off the bed and was ready for the ride, that his insane, yet brilliant mate was about to take him on.  
  
„Everything for you, Feathers.“ was the sweet reply he received from his personal, inner rodent.  
  
Almost at the same time in which the words reached Quackerjack, he could feel Megs caressing his cheek but since he was inside of him, that was impossible. In reality, the rat had moved a certain bit of energy towards the ducks feathery cheek, simulating a warm touch by manipulating the nerves responsible for the actual sensation. He really started to get the hang of this.  
  
Being used to responding to that kind of touch, Jack moved his head to the side a little, only to realise, that there was nothing to nudge against. His mood took a little hit from the sudden realisation but instead of getting carried away by bad emotions, he just raised his own hand and touched his still warm cheek. Not stopping there, the duck moved his hand downwards and over his chest, giving the fluffy feathers a nice set of strokes and closed his eyes in the process.  
  
„Huh.. that feels nice.“ The sudden, almost confused sounding words of Megavolt in his mind, caused the feathery villain to open his eyes again.  
  
„Oh? You feel that too?“ the duck asked and was rather pleased by the discovery, that the rat had indeed told the truth about being able to feel what he was feeling, since the 'hit yourself' test hadn't been convincing enough for the skeptical jester.  
  
„Yeah, its faint but it's nice.“ While the rodent seemed to enjoy the touch, Quackerjack saw his chance to get back at his friend. An already devious grin crept up on his features as he continued to move his hand.  
  
„You know, I love it when you run your claws... right through here~“ he murmured seductively, spread his fingers apart and stroked the feathers of his chest even more intensely. What the duck didn't expect was a sudden, familiar sensation of small, pulsing waves of warmth, which were surprisingly coming from his own hands and turned the simple touch into a rather stimulating experience, that went far below his plumage.  
  
„Electrifyingly good eheehehe.“ Megs chuckled inside the birds mind, clearly enjoying the shared sensation.  
  
„Yeah, it does feel good but this feels like you're touching me even tho its clearly me, who's doing all the touching. Didn't you say I was supposed to relax? Do I have to jack myself off too?!“ Quackerjack stated his disapproval but kept stroking through his feathers. Escaping the lulling touch wasn't an option since he enjoyed the feeling way too much. He simply kept fondling his chest plumage and even moved his hands down towards his belly, making good use of the unusual bit of power that Megs was emitting through the feathery palms of his hands.  
  
„I have a few more aces up my sleeve. I just wanted you to get used to the sensation first, before I take it up a notch.“ The way the rats voice spoke in his mind, Quackerjack could tell, that he enjoyed the feeling almost as much as he did but still, this wasn't quite the experience he was promised.  
  
„I feel it and I like it but it still feels like I'm just touching myself... with some silly buzzers in my hands.“ the bird mocked and stuck out his tongue, since he knew, how he could tickle the others ego a little.  
  
„Now that's just cruel.“ was the quick, huffed response he got and the prickly feeling vanished from his fingers. Obviously the rodent planned his next step.  
  
„Come on! You know I can take it! Show me something a bit more... SHOCKING, Sparky~“ the duck demanded and moved his right hand even lower, caressing the soft feathers between his legs that hid his slit. „Or I'll start without you!“ he warned and simply gave his lower region a nice rub.  
  
„NOW you're just asking for trouble!“ Megavolt took the bait way too easily. The rodent revoked the ducks right for mercy and resumed the full body energy flow, which he had already used earlier, making the bird gasp in response. Directing his charge straight into Jacks muscles, he forced them to contract and relax in slightly forced but afterwards relaxing ways, causing the toy maker to shiver after every passing wave.  
  
Unable and also unwilling to contribute much to the situation, Quackerjack rolled onto his belly. He pulled the pillow into his arms and held on to it tightly, which made the bells at the end of his jester cap jingle eagerly in the process. His tail feathers went out of control and wagged like there was no tomorrow, while he raised his behind upwards in need for attention. With his eyes half closed and his teeth burrowed into his bottom beak, he only focused on the continuously flowing electrical currents, which ran through his system.  
  
Even tho the avian villain was familiar with this feeling, it was not entirely the same as when the insane rodent himself was touching him directly. The sensations origin was deeper, more direct and successfully turned him into a pleasure-drunk little ducky within minutes. Just when he thought, it couldn't get any better, Jack could feel the current shift in position and long before he was able to pinpoint where they where headed, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he buried his beak into the soft pillow, letting out an almost primal grunt while doing so.  
  
How the rat was able to maintain all this without going crazy himself, was beyond Quackerjack but for some reason he was sure, that Megs had found a way to disconnect himself from the receiving end of his system, otherwise he probably would have messed them both up by now. It wasn't fair, but luckily their games were rarely fair, which made them fun in the first place.  
  
Knowing far too well where to send his impulses, Megavolt focused solely on the birds sweet spots. At the same time, he made sure, that a good portion of his energy found its way below the feather covered area of the ducks crotch, where the party had already started a while ago. After letting his power flicker through the other in slow, but strong electrical waves for a few minutes, the rodent decided to pick up the pace.  
  
All Quackerjack could hear at the moment was his own heartbeat pounding in his ears and the faint sound of his breath, as he tried to suck in air in short, shallow gasps. He felt lightheaded already from exertion, while his muscles kept tensing up and relaxing in faster and faster rhythms. With his eyes closed and the pillow as his only item of support, he raised his behind up even more in dire need for more of that sweet sensation Megavolts powers were giving him. Except for the birds soft and eager moans, no audible words left his bill, since he was entirely overwhelmed by the heat that had occupied his body.  
  
If the duck wasn't crazy already, he surely was about to go completely batshit crazy but in the most delightful way possible. With his mind going blank, he couldn't even tell, if Megs was still talking to him in his thoughts but even if he did, the dizzy duck wouldn't have been able to respond. Quackerjacks whole body felt like he had turned into the rats personal plaything and he didn't want to have it any other way.  
  
The blue sheets below him were already sprinkled with a few wet spots and it wouldn't take much longer, until the buildup pressure in his groin would lead to a puddle on said sheets. Luckily, those weren't his, so he could ruin them all day long. The ducks legs started to tremble more and more with every passing minute and his curly member had been begging for attention for a while now, which it received almost immediately from the considerate, electrical genius. A good amount of steady current was moved towards the sensitive piece of flesh and made the duck plead for more in response. It almost pained the rat to deny that wish, but the last thing he needed were the deep-fried private parts of his playmate, so he only sped up the rhythm instead and even sent an extra wave of energy up the birds tail.  
  
That last bit of shift in speed and power, brought the duck over the brink. His tail feathers went stiff, as he arched his back downwards and came hard against the already soaked sheets. Riding on the remaining waves of pleasure, he collapsed onto his own mess and slowly started to regain a feeling of his surroundings, especially the wet spot he was lying on.  
  
His muscles didn't allow him to move much and since he desperately needed a moment to calm down, he didn't have to move much. Rolling onto his back, he still had the pillow in his deathly grip, and his heart was still playing samba inside of his chest. Sadly, the rodent didn't seem to let him rest too soon as he could feel a second wave of current dwell inside of him and before he could even start to protest, the ducks muscles were tensing and contracting again.  
  
„Wah... Ahh! Spark...eh Sprinklers!? NNggghhhhhh...“ Jack wasn't sure what was happening but the new rush of electrical charge that was sent through him after the few seconds of mercy, made him see stars and other funny, shiny forms, as he came a second, but dry time. With his nerves still overstimulated, he ended up a trembling mess again and all he could think about was the rainbow colored stuff which he loved to put on top of whipped cream, preferably combined with ice cream.  
  
„Sprihhn... Sprinkles! Sprinkels with sprinkles on top!“ he stammered and was relieved, when he was finally allowed to relax and catch his breath from the past couple of minutes. The skin below his feathers still felt hot and the aftermath of the rodents treatment had his legs shaking like a rattlesnakes tail.  
  
Since Quackerjack was still catching his breath, Megavolt decided it was time to exit the others exhausted body, mostly for his own safety. One last heavy shiver went through the duck, as the previous red glow surrounded him again and the silhouette of the rat emerged from the worn-out jester. As soon as Jack noticed the form of the electrically savvy rat on top of him, he didn't waste another second and wrapped his tired arms around him.  
  
„You have no idea how much I've missed you!“ he murmured against the others short fur and placed a quick kiss on the rodents shoulder. The way he held onto the other villain made it quiet clear, that he wouldn't let go any time soon and so Megs just returned the gesture and made himself comfortable on top of him.  
  
While Megavolt turned towards some tender loving care, Quackerjack was enjoying the aftermath and every little touch and kiss he received from his not quite sane lover. As the jesters breath finally returned to normal and the almost tight grip loosened up, Megs propped himself up on his arms to take in the view.  
  
„Okay! I'm ready! Tell me how amazing I was!“ he said with a proud grin and waited eagerly for his appraisal.  
  
„I'd say that was a solid 8 tail feathers.“ Jack replied, still tired but smirking at the rodent above him. "Out of 20.“ he added and giggled, as his friends confident smirk turned into a pout. It was impossible for Jack, not to tease him, when his rat looked at him with that kind of adorable expression.  
  
„I never thought I'd say this, but you're no fun sometimes.“ Megs rolled onto his side and tried to take the shitty rating like a man. In his book he had been a solid 99 out of 100.  
  
„Calm your fuzzy balls Megs. It was good but... honestly? It felt like something was possessing me and I had bad experiences with possession in the past....“ was the less energetic reply from the toymaker, who didn't like the space the rodent had created between them, followed the others example and rolled onto his side.  
  
It took the rat a moment to remember, what exactly his friend was talking about but when it clicked, he didn't bother to say anything but simply pulled the other back into a loving embrace. „Do you want to...?“  
  
„No! I'm fine! Forget I said anything BUT I demand cuddles! Lots of them!“ Quackerjack shook his head but froze as he heard his own little bells jingle. Without commenting it, he pulled the cap from his head and placed it somewhere behind him on the bed. He wouldn't need that at the moment and he totally didn't feel like talking either. All he wanted right now, was right here with him. After that was done, he buried his large beak as good as possible into the bit of fur, that covered the rodents chest and sighed deeply.  
  
„Prepare for the best cuddles you'll ever get!“ Megavolt said with a little chuckle and obeyed the given 'orders', as he quickly took advantage of the new, headgear-free fondling spot. Caressing the jesters messy headfeathers, he started to smile, as the warm body next to him moved closer ever so slightly. A few minutes passed before the duck in his care started to move again and poked his head up.  
  
„You know, I was so damn scared, when I couldn't hear or feel you. I thought you were gone for good.“ the still exhausted bird whispered, as if there was a chance anyone would listen in on them, ignoring the fact that at least 288 lightbulbs were indeed watching and listening.  
  
„Well as you see, I didn't go anywhere. I told you, it would be fine!“ the also slightly worn out rat said, never ceasing the gentle strokes through his birds feathers. It was far beyond his interest, to cause his friend, buddy, playmate, lover and soulmate in one any kind of emotional harm. They've had been through enough of that in their lives already and they clearly didn't need any more of it.  
  
„I would lie, if I didn't enjoy it but really, I don't want to lose you.“ Jack murmured, nestled his beak against his partners chest again and closed his eyes for a bit. As much fun his electrically charged pal could be, as exhausting could these playsession turn out for him.  
  
„Jacky, you know as well as I do that I can't be here for you forever.“ Megavolt said rather stern and was about to continue, as the ducks beak was suddely in his face and two disenchanted green eyes stared back at him.  
  
„Way to make me feel better Megs!“ Quackerjack said and was visibly hurt from his friends lack of empathy.  
  
„All I can promise is“ the rodent continued nonetheless, placed a quick kiss on the tip of the ducks bill, to get the others mood up again and smiled confidently. „As long as I'm breathing, there's no power source in the world, that could separate us. My fluffy butt and I will stay close to you as long as possible.“ he finished and was pleased to see, that the disappointed expression on his friends face faded away as quickly as it had come.

„Unless you eat that triple cheese garlic pizza again. I might not be THAT close to you for the next couple of days...“ the rat added and was about to trail off for a moment, as his mouth was 'assaulted' by a familiar looking beak, that pulled him into a rather long, passionate kiss, which only came to a stop, because both idiots couldn't stop grinning into it.  
  
  
„I love you.“  
  
„I know.“  
  
  
Jack only smirked at the response and covered his rat in smoochies once more before he remembered something very important and sat back up. His motion was quickly followed by the other villain, who seemed alarmed at the sudden shift in the birds behaviour.  
  
„I have a very important question and please answer faithfully.“ The toymaker said, turned towards Megs and grabbed him by the hands. Obviously intrigued by the request, the others tail began to wiggle again and its owner prepared himself for whatever was to come, before he nodded.  
  
„Where is MY chocolate pudding?!“ Quackerjack asked in a demanding 'I want it now!' tone.  
  
The next seconds were spent in silence, before a smaller pillow landed in the ducks face. After another brief moment of silence, they both started to laugh for a good minute. Not even an hour and one empty pot of hot chocolatey goodness later, the two criminals found themselves fast asleep on the bed, which was covered with fresh sheets and dreamt about the fun things, they would do tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  


The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Everyone gets a cookie.  
> And a towel.


End file.
